hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2024 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was active, but most of the storms were weak. However, a displacement of the Bermuda high allowed many of the storms to approach the United States, which resulted in destructive storms like Helene, Isaac, and Mason. The first named storm formed on July 21, the latest such date since 2009, and the latest first tropical cyclone since 2004. August was fairly active, but featured no major hurricanes for the first time since 2014. 2024 had warm ENSO neutral conditions, but dry air levels were higher than normal. This resulted in a weakness of storms in the Tropical Atlantic. Despite these unfavorable conditions, Tropical Storm Rafael formed in December, the first named storm to form in the month since 2007. The season had a fair amount of notable storms. In July, Tropical Storm Alberto caused some damage in the Lesser Antilles. In August, Hurricanes Beryl and Chris caused high damage in Mexico, with Debby following shortly after. In September, Hurricane Helene became the first major of the season and struck the panhandle as a Category 3 Hurricane, and Hurricane Isaac made landfall on the Florida Peninsula only days later. In October, Hurricane Mason struck Alabama as a Category 1 Hurricane, and Hurricane Oscar became the second major of the season. In December, Tropical Storm Rafael formed and caused light damage near Trinidad. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:21/07/2016 till:25/07/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" From:04/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" From:16/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" From:20/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" From:24/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Edgar (TS)" From:29/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:TS text:"Florence (TS)" From:01/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Gordon (C2)" From:12/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" From:15/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Helene (C4)" Barset:break From:17/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:TS Barset:break From:25/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" From:19/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" From:25/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" From:02/10/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" From:05/10/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" From:12/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Mason (C1)" From:21/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" From:26/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Oscar (C3)" From:24/11/2016 till:27/11/2016 color:TS text:"Patty (TS)" Barset:break From:02/12/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Overall, the season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 76, which is below the long-term average of 93. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Edgar Tropical Storm Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Helene Main Article: Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Mason Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for storm names in the North Atlantic in 2024. This is the same list used in the 2018 season except for Edgar and Mason, which replaced Ernesto and Michael. The same list was used for the 2030 season. The names Edgar and Mason were used for the first time this year. Retirement Due to the storm's deaths and damages, the name Helene was retired. It was replaced with Heidi for future seasons.Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Weak Storms Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Strong Storms Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms